Clementine Jordan
Clementine "Clem" Jordan is the main protagonist of ''Danganronpa 5: Submerged Despair''. She held the title of the Ultimate Survivalist (超高校級の「生存者」''chō kōkō kyū no 'seizon-sha'; lit. Super High School Level Survivalist) until Chapter 9, becoming the '''Ultimate Hope of Justice'. She's one of the surviving nine students that escape the underwater city of Aquarius. Clem appears in the final trial of Danganronpa 7: Generation Hope with the other Hopes against Umihebi Ikushima, the descendant of the "Original Despair". Clem is also a "Mirage" in Tokyo Mirage Sessions #DR ''and appears in ''NE-0 Danganronpa and Neo:Sub Danganronpa. Appearance Clem is tall and wears a combat styled outfit, causing most to mistake her as a boy. She has pixie cut black hair with two longer strands in front and sprout like sprigs in the middle of where her hair would part. Her skin is pale with hazel brown eyes. She wears a grey mid way jacket with leather elbow patches over a pale grey tank top. She has a small breast size, almost flat. She wears brownish green cargo pants with a brown belt and brown combat boots. During Free Time in the seventh chapter, Clem had lost a bet to Katashi Nakamura and forced to wear a dress and high heels. In this attire, she wears a turquoise, strapless dress with a frilly, pink hem and pink ribbon on the top with a cerulean colored flower. The tails of the pink ribbon reach down to her waist. Clem wears a turquoise and cerulean headband and white strapped sandals with five inch heels. She was also forced to wear detached sleeves with pink ribbons to hold them on her arms and turquoise before becoming cerulean at the ends of the sleeves. In NE-0 Danganronpa, Clementine is now an adult in her early thirties and kept her hair short, but keeps her bangs up with a white hair pin. She wears a dark green crop top with loosely stitched sleeves over a bronze yellow sports bra. She has khaki shorts with black leggings. Her shoes are sangoire sneakers with white soles. Her hair is slightly longer in Neo:Sub Danganronpa, but she keeps this appearance with the addition of a navy blue parka. In Tokyo Mirage Sessions #DR, she goes back into her first outfit with the same age. The only change to her outfit is that her tank top now has a hood. Personality Clem is for the most part a tomboy, emphasized by school photos of the Academy showing her wearing the boys uniform and her being embarrassed to wear a dress. Her voice is naturally low, making her sound more like a boy, but she doesn't care if people see her as either gender unless the fact is crucial as seen that she shows her classmates her E-Handbook in the first trial to prove her innocence. Despite being a tomboy, Clem is defensive when someone physically provokes her, as when she slaps Masayoshi for touching her chest when he thought she was a boy. She is usually carefree when not needing to be serious. Due to her isolation for six years after Kazuichi was captured, Clementine has some social difficulties with other people. She doesn't like keeping long conversations unless it's for the investigations. After some time trapped with her classmates in Aquarius, she starts warming up to others. It is shown that she's also refrained herself from feeling sorrow because of her experience during the Tragedy, making her usually not crying over tragic situations. This wall has started to fall down during the Submerged Killing Trip, revealing her more emotional side. It's hinted that she used to be someone who is surprised by others giving her help and not expecting anything in return. Being unable to repay them makes her feel guilty and have a breakdown, as seen after Hikari Abe's execution and the shock of it caused her to isolate herself for two days. History The Tragedy Clem lived as an ordinary child with an average wage paid family in a suburban area. Her dad was a police officer, which aspired her into wearing boys' clothes and developing her present tomboy personality. At a young age, her father died by gunshot from a culprit, leaving only her mother to care for her. When the Tragedy hit the town, Clem's mother hid her in a shelter room hidden in the house. Clementine eventually got the locked door to open from her side after everything seemed to get quiet, only to reveal her mom in cold blood in front of her. Suddenly, the TV came on by itself, and showed the Despair Twins, Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba. As they finished their announcement, the young girl grew furious and swore revenge on them, but more on Mukuro due to her "soldier aura". Clem however knew that she will have to survive on her own, and so gathered every necessity her father had taught her to have and started a long hike. At some point, she even cut her hair to look like Mukuro's to express her hatred for her. On her journey, she encountered a member of Ultimate Despair named Kazuichi Souda. Despite knowing that he could kill her right away, she stayed brave. Seeing the girl's courage, and mistaking her as a boy due to her boyish style, Kazuichi decided to spare her and seemed to have unofficially adopted her as his brother/sister. For a while, she lived with him in secret, and he soon realized she was a girl. This didn't change the fact that he was taking care of her. Kazuichi hid her from sight before the Future Foundation captured him, leaving Clem alone again. She was about to give up until she remembered her promise to kill Mukuro, and thought about what her mother and "brother" did to protect her. Clem started to learn how to take care of herself at a younger age than most kids. She lived in solitude for six years until Kazuichi, now a member of the Future Foundation, came to take her to the Academy. Despairful Four Arc Between Part 2 and 3 - Attack on Hope's Peak Academy Clem had become a student of the 84th class because of her survival skills during the Tragedy and was entitled Ultimate Survivalist. She was at the Academy when Reiko Suzuki led an attack on the school. She, along with a handful of students, were the only survivors thanks to her quick thinking of hiding them in a steel room, which the Monokuma couldn't make it in. Clem was considered a hero among the survivors, and led a survival plan after the attack was over. When the kidnapped students and the Ultimate Hope Trinity returned from Costa Luna, she aided in its reconstruction. Clem was also elected the president of the 84th Class. Between Part 4 and 5 - Project Aquarius Following the events of the rescued students, the Future Foundation initiated a plan to construct an evacuation facility in case another disaster is to come. Kazuichi was assigned director of the project. He had Clementine aid him in checking safety measures. To ensure that the conditions of the city are livable, Clem along with 22 other students gave a test to live in the facility for a month. Part 5 - Submerged Killing Camp Because of Ultimate Despair discovering Aquarius, all of the students lost their memories of the Academy, including Clem. Clementine wakes up in Fountain Square, the center of the city. Part 6-7 Part 8 - Lunar Killing Game Spin-Off/Post-''Danganronpa'' Tokyo Mirage Sessions #DR Shortly after the Ninth Mutual Killing and before the beginning of the Age of Peace, Clem and the other Hopes are exiled to a parallel world, which transforms them into "Mirages". As a side effect, they are turned into the age they were before they were Ultimate Hopes. The Age of Peace Before the Age of Peace, Clem marries Katashi once the former Ultimate Firefighter was given Kazuichi's blessings. Around the beginning of the peaceful era, they had their daughter, who they named Yuna. NE-0 Danganronpa Relationships Mukuro Ikusaba Despite knowing it was both Despair Twins that started the Tragedy, Clem had a burning hatred for Mukuro the most because she looked like the tough one. She even based her style off of Mukuro to display her hatred for her. The two however never met. Kazuichi Souda Clem and Kazuichi have a sibling like relationship, starting when the mechanic was still in Ultimate Despair and encountered the courageous tomboy. Instead of killing her, he let her live with him, under the impression that she was a boy. When he realized Clem was a girl, that didn't change his conditions with her. Clem's presence brings out Kazuichi's firm yet gentle side, being the big brother he is to her. Katashi Nakamura Clem likes to stand in neutral friend territory with the flirty classmate. She doesn't appreciate it when Katashi flirts with her, and is more annoyed when he seems to flirt with her more than the other students after the first trial. Katashi has made several moves on Clementine, all which she either ignored or turned down. Even then, he never stopped flirting with her. She seems to see him the friend zone enough in later chapters to accept his bet in the sixth chapter, knowing that she'll have to wear a dress if she lost. In Neo:Sub Danganronpa, Clementine seemed to have settled with Katashi and had their daughter, Yuna, 14 years prior. Yuna Nakamura other Ultimate Hopes Marie Buzio Clem seems to be aware of her "successor". Kiria Kurono Clementine is Kiria's "Mirage". The two appear to have a good chemistry with Kiria respecting Clem's tomboy values. Itsuki Aoi Quotes Danganronpa 5: Submerged Despair "I am considered the '''Ultimate Survivalist', having survived on my own for many years. But is that what surviving is these days?"'' - Clem's first quote Danganronpa 7: Generation Hope Tokyo Mirage Sessions #DR Stats/Abilities Survivor Skills Clementine is shown to have great survival skills and survival planning tactics. She was first taught by her father, who was a policeman, how to defend herself and what to have when on a steak out. During the Tragedy, Clem taught herself how to survive without parents at a young age. She learned how to take care of herself and stay healthy while alone for six years. These skills helped her save her classmates at the Academy and ration so everyone could eat and survive while waiting for the outside. Hope of Justice Clem has shown to have a strong view of justice, having a policeman as her dad. She refuses to let a crime go without trial and will not drop the crime until proven otherwise. Tokyo Mirage Sessions #DR Clementine is the "Mirage" of Kiria Kurono. Gallery Clem in a Dress.JPG|Clem's "Punishment" - Wear a dress Trivia * Clem is the first main protagonist to have a name that's all English. * Her hairstyle is based off of Mukuro Ikusaba the Ultimate Soldier, who was killed in the first Danganronpa. * She seems to be the first tomboy in the series. * Her English VA is Tara Strong, the voice actor of Raven from Teen Titans. *Her Japanese VA is Yū Asakawa, who provides the voice of Megurine Luka. * Some fans could say that her background with having a policeman father is what influenced her Hope to be Justice. Category:DR5: Submerged Despair Category:DR5 Characters Category:Alive Category:Main Protagonists Category:Shin Megami Tensei x Danganronpa Category:TMSxDR Characters Category:Class 84